1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of display technologies, our daily life has been made more convenient with the help of various displays. With the demand to light-weighted and slim displays, flat panel display (FPD) has become mainstream display. Among all FPDs, liquid crystal display (LCD) is the most popular one thanks to its many advantages such as high space efficiency, low power consumption, zero radiation, and low electromagnetic interference.
In order to manufacture LCDs in bulk quantities, a glass substrate used for manufacturing LCD panels usually comes in a size that is several times of that of a LCD panel before the glass substrate is cut. Generally speaking, the manufacturing process of a LCD includes the manufacturing of a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, the manufacturing of a color filter substrate, sealant dispensing, substrates bonding, liquid crystal filling, scribing, splitting, driver IC bonding, and backlight assembly, etc. The LCD panel is roughly completed after the scribing and splitting processes are performed.
In recent years, in order to reduce the area occupied by peripheral circuits, LCD panel tends to be designed with ultra slim border. However, the ultra slim border area limits the layout space for sealant dispensing, and accordingly, the sealant dispensing process has become one of the bottlenecks in the manufacturing process of LCD panels. The sealant width and position accuracy may be changed during the sealant dispensing process, and the ultra slim border design may cause the sealant to shift onto the scribe lines or overflow to the scribe lines after the two opposite substrates of the LCD panels are bonded together. During the scribing and splitting process after the sealant is cured, because the cured sealant is formed on the scribe lines, it is difficult to control the scribing accuracy, and besides, the LCD panels may not be successfully broken during the splitting process or unsatisfactory scribing sections (for example, concave-convex angles) may be formed. Thus, uneven sections may be obtained at the sides of the LCD panels. As a result, process accuracy and the yield of subsequent process may be affected. Accordingly, how to realize the ultra slim border design and resolve aforementioned problem of unsatisfactory scribing to ensure a high production yield has become one of the major subjects in the manufacturing of LCD panels.